walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jim (Comic Series)
Jim is a character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a mechanic who lived with his family in Atlanta, Georgia, his family later were killed and Jim joined the Atlanta survivor group, being a quiet member of the group, Jim held in his anger for his families' deaths, later releasing it when the Atlanta camp was attacked. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Jim's past life apart from that he was a mechanic and had at least a mother, and a wife and sister - between his family and his sister's, there were five children. Post-Apocalypse Days Gone Bye When the dead began to rise, Jim remained generally unaware of this until the city of Atlanta, decreed a safe zone by the government, gradually started to become overrun with the undead. Jim saw his boss getting infected and became one of the few who managed to escape from the city as it was completely overwhelmed. However, Jim witnessed the deaths of his entire family, as they shielded him from the zombies long enough to allow him to escape. Emotionally traumatized and devastated by the loss of his family, when Jim joined the survivor group just beyond the cities outer limits, he was noticeably the most taciturn member, revealing almost nothing about his past and barely saying a word. During the zombie attack on the camp, after failing to kill one with his gun, Jim grapples with a zombie and flies into an uncontrollable rage, driving him momentarily insane. He beats the zombie to death with his gun, whilst screaming and cursing at it for killing his loved ones. After coming to his senses, he finds the zombie had bitten him during the brawl, taking a massive chunk out of his arm. Jim suffered the effects of the zombie plague for days. He attended the funeral of Amy, and expressed his liking for her, dubbing her as "pretty and smart." Death Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *Infection After being bit, Jim refuses a mercy killing, but is unable to stay with the group. Jim voluntarily remained at the entrance to Atlanta, in the hopes that upon reanimating, he could be reunited with the undead members of his family that may still exist. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jim has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick and Jim weren't seen interacting very much, although Rick did seem to be very saddened when he learnt that Jim's family had all been eaten by zombies allowing Jim to escape and did feel sorry for him. Also Jim helped Glenn and Rick find the gun store in Atlanta on the map, which both Rick and Glenn were grateful for. Rick was also shocked when he discovered that Jim was bitten and got into a fight with Shane as he blamed Jim and Amy's deaths on him. Rick, like everyone else in the Atlanta group was devastated as they left Jim against the tree. Donna Donna took care of Jim after he was bitten. Jim spoke to her more than anyone in the group, and they both believed and hoped that Jim might not reanimate. Allen Allen seemed to care for Jim. He implied that he would've liked to take care of Jim during his incapacitated state, but, Jim wouldn't allow any men to do it. After seeing Jim survived for over a day or so after being bitten, he tried to be optimistic and suggest that Jim may live. Amy Jim and Amy weren't seen interacting much, but, it is shown at Amy's funeral that Jim admired her and said that she didn't deserve the fate she got. Appearances Comic Series Volume 1: Days Gone Bye *Issue 2 (No Lines) *Issue 3 (No Lines) *Issue 4 *Issue 5 *Issue 6 Trivia *Robert Kirkman answered the question whether naming characters the same name, such as Billy, Chris, Jim, Eugene, Eric, and Bruce was an oversight, "It's not oversight at all. It's completely unrealistic for a group of people to meet at random and never encounter the same names." *It is revealed that Jim is 41 years old in the script book. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Comics